Ana
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: “I was kidnapped at 11, brought up to be demonic, and after four years, ran away and became good.” Chris has a half sister with demonic powers. :)
1. Who are you?

Hey guys, this is my first Charmed fic, so I hope you don't hate it and I'll be adding more to my Ninja Storm fic soon, but right now, I need a break from it. Keep reading.  
Love Freed.  
  
I do not own Charmed in any way. But I do own this story and Ana.  
  
"So, who are you, again?" Piper asked a girl.  
"I told you, I'm Ana. I'm a whitelighter witch with demonic powers. I'm from the future," the girl said, then sighed.  
"I don't believe you," Paige said.  
"Chris, back me up," the girl pleaded.  
"You know him?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"She's," Chris said, "my half sister."  
"Then." Phoebe trailed off.  
"No!" Chris said with a panicked look.  
"I was kidnapped at 11, brought up to be demonic, and after four years, ran away and became good."  
"But, how old are you?" Paige asked.  
"16, why?"  
"You're pretty young."  
"So?"  
"And."  
"Look, I'm not going to obliterate anything. I'm not evil."  
"Yeah, sure," Chris said sarcastically.  
Ana sent a small energy ball and hit him.  
"Ow!" he said, clasping a hand over his arm. "She's a little demon."  
"Well, not as evil, though," she corrected him, smiling.  
Chris went to hit her, but she orbed in her spot. After hitting nothing but air, Chris fell, sprawled, face first.  
She, then, moved to him with a fireball in hand, ready to throw at him.  
"Don't" Piper commanded.  
She threw it hat him and before Paige could call for it, or before it could hit Chris, it turned into water and splashed him in the face. She laughed.  
The Charmed Ones looked at her, each a little shaken.  
"What?" Ana asked, looking at them as if they had gone insane. "Did you really think I'd do that to my brother?"  
They didn't answer, just kept looking shaken.  
Ana helped Chris up and she shrugged at him. Later that day..  
Ana was standing by the window, humming like a flute.  
"You know you're shouldn't be doing that," someone said from behind her.  
She turned around to see Chris and three Charmed Ones looking mildly confused at what he had said.  
"I know," she said.  
"You know what this means," he said to her.  
Ana held out her hand, and he dropped four pills into it. She quickly stuffed them into her mouth and swallowed. Then she gave him a look as if saying, "Happy?"  
"Yes, quite," Chris said.  
"What did you give her?" Piper asked, going over to the sullen girl and putting her hands on her shoulders, looking mildly angry at him.  
"Silencing pills," Chris replied.  
Ana rolled her eyes at him. Chris gave her a same-back-at-you look.  
"Why?" Phoebe demanded.  
Chris was starting to look a little worried and scared at this small outburst.  
"Her songs are hypnotic" was his reply.  
"Huh?" Paige asked.  
"It's one of her demonic powers. She sings; little kids go hypnotized."  
"Is this true?" Piper asked her.  
Ana nodded.  
"She's telling me that it's a curse," Chris said.  
"What do you mean 'she's telling you'?"  
"She's telepathic," he explained. "It's one of her witch powers."  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Phoebe asked.  
Ana simply nodded.  
"Ana," Chris said, "You can still talk; say something."  
Ana stuck out her tongue and walked to the doorway.  
"You see?" Chris said, "She's a de-OW!" He winced as he was hit in the back of the head with another small energy ball.  
"You're like one of the Devil's advocates!" he yelled at her, turning around.  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe all gave small laughs.  
"What?" Chris asked, turning back around.  
Laughing, the girls pointed to the back of their heads.  
"Huh?" he asked, putting a hand to the indicated spot. His eyes widened as he continued, "Shoot," and found that she had singed a one-inch diameter of hair off the back of his head. Ana left, smiling.  
"You're going to die, Ana!" he shouted after her.  
"Wow," Piper said, "and I thought Prue and Phoebe fought." She blinked incredulously a couple of times.  
"It's not like we actually want to kill each other," Chris explained, "It's only for a bit of fun. Excuse me, please," and he produced a small energy ball of his own, went in pursuit of Ana.  
Pretty soon, the girls heard a scream, then a baby's cry.  
"Erg, tell them that when I come back down, those two are in big trouble," Piper said going up to her son.  
Phoebe and Paige went in search of Chris and Ana.  
When they had found them, there was a broken window and Chris, crouching down by Ana, healing her.  
"What the hell happened?" Phoebe asked.  
"I." Chris began.  
"He threw the energy ball too hard and sent me flying through the window," Ana said causally. "But I'm okay."  
"Ah," Paige said, "getting a little too rough, are we?"  
"Yeah. sorry," Chris said sheepishly.  
"My sibling rivalry was nothing like this," Phoebe said, then said the erasing spell.  
Piper came back down just as the spell was finished.  
"You two." she began furiously.  
"Bye," Chris said as he orbed.  
"See you," Ana said as she shimmered.  
Piper looked very annoyed at the fact that they had left before she could have a chance to yell at them.  
"Relax," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah," Paige said, "And look at the bright side. At least they took their little spat somewhere else."  
"That's not good enough," Piper said out of frustration.  
Ring, ring, a phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Phoebe said, "Hello? This is.Oh, Alice, yes, I.Yes.N.But. All right, I'll be right down."  
"Phoebe, you can't," Piper said.  
"I have to," Phoebe replied. "It's an emergency."  
"All right. I've got to stop by the club," Piper said. "Paige, could you watch Wyatt? The nanny's on a vacation."  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Actually it's only the first chapter. I come back and write the next chapter soon. Please review!! 


	2. Damn it, I blew it

Hi, before we get into the story, I'd just like to say thank you for reviewing to majorlakersfan22 and tell them that they don't have to wait any longer. It's here.  
  
At the club.  
Blue lights came and went as Leo appeared in the deserted club.  
'Where is he,' Leo thought to himself going up a flight of stairs to Chris's loft.  
"Chris?" Leo called.  
"Oh, Leo," Chris said, "I didn't know you'd be coming."  
"That's okay," Leo replied, "I have a new charge for you if you want to take it."  
"Um, yeah, sure," Chris said.  
"Okay, hey, Laura, I want you to meet Chris.  
A shy new witch came forward and looked at Chris with stunning heather blue eyes.  
"Hi," she said; there was a gentle tone to her voice saying that she was slow to anger and quick to trust.  
"I'm Chris," he said, almost mesmerized, as she pulled some golden brown hair out of her face and laughed slightly.  
"Hey, Chris," Ana said as she walked in.  
"Who's that?" Leo asked.  
"Ana, my half sister," Chris explained, "Ana, this is Leo, the newer elder."  
"It's nice to meet you," Ana said.  
"Yeah," Leo said uncertainly, "Nice to meet you too."  
"And you are?" she asked looking at the witch.  
"She's Laura, my new charge," Chris said hastily.  
"Oh," Ana said, disbelievingly and obviously not liking Laura.  
"It's nice to meet you," Laura said.  
"Yeah, you too."  
Just then a demon appeared and threw a dart at Laura, but was promptly blown up, courtesy of Piper.  
"What the hell was that thing doing here?"  
"I don't know," Chris said, "but I suck at being a whitelighter." He bent over his charge, took the dart out of her neck and healed the puncture, but she didn't get up.  
"Leo," Chris said, "Why isn't she waking? I couldn't have healed her if she were dead."  
"I don't know," Leo admitted. "Chris, you take her to the manor with Piper, and then come up. I'll find out what's happening," and Leo orbed out.  
"Well," Chris said, picking up Laura, "We probably should go now," and Piper took a hold of his arm and he orbed the three of them back to the manor. At the paper.  
Phoebe was about to give in to Alice when her cell rang.  
"Hello? Oh, Piper. Mhmmm, mhmmm, okay, I'll be right there," and she hung up. "Alice, I really need to go home; it's a family emergency."  
"But." Alice began, but nodded, and Phoebe left for the manor. Back at the manor.  
"I'm an idiot," Chris said as he laid Laura on the love seat.  
"No, you're not," Piper said for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"If I had done something, she wouldn't have gotten infected."  
"No, but you would have," piper said, "And who is she anyways?"  
"Laura, my new charge," Chris said, "But I should have done something.wait a sec, I'll be right back," and he orbed away.  
"What was that about?" Paige asked as she came downstairs.  
"Chris's new charge got hit by a demonic dart. How's Wyatt?"  
"Fine, sleeping," Paige said.  
"Paige, dear, could you get a blanket?" Piper asked as she saw Chris's charge shiver uncontrollably.  
"Yeah, sure," Paige said as she held her hands out, "Blanket," she called and in a swarm of blue lights, a blanket appeared in them"  
"So, who is she?" Paige asked.  
"Who's who?" Phoebe asked as she had just gotten home.  
"Laura," Piper said, "Chris's new charge, and she was hit by a demonic dart and now we're at the present."  
"Do you know what we need to do?" Phoebe asked.  
"Not yet," Piper replied, "But we'll find out soon." Up at where the elders hang out where it's all white and gauzy.  
"You called?" Chris said appearing out of blue lights.  
"Yes," Leo replied, "it's a demonic disease. One we whitelighters can't heal. But there is a cure; it's in the underworld. It's called the corlantus and it's very rare. We need to hurry and locate some before time runs out."  
Unknown by the two, a third pair of ears were listening.  
'I know where it is,' the person thought as she orbed away.  
  
Well, there you go a nice short chapter. I hope you like it, and please review. You'll soon find out why it's called Ana it the next chapters. Okay, until next time 


End file.
